Thrown away
by SethsWolfGirl
Summary: Carlisle and Esme are on a hunting trip in Phoniex, When on the last day they find a girl almost dead. So Carlisle does the only thing he can, change her. How will Edward react, and could this girl with no name be his soul mate? EXB
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own Twilight **

**Carlisle POV**

People say that when you make a snap decision that most times it's for the best, but right now I have no idea why I just did that. It could have been from Esme's pleads or my own compassion. I have no idea.

Esme and I were on a hunting trip and we went to Phoenix. I heard there where a coyote problem and me and Esme needed some time alone. We planned to stay a week. Like a second mini honeymoon. Well the week was great, but on the last day we got a unexpected surprise.

The last day it was a cast over, so we could go in the day light and not be notice. Well it was dusk out when we were headed back to the car. Esme wanted a new comforter so we went shopping. When walking back to the car, we heard this low moan. It sounded like someone was in pain.

As we were walking past a dark alley we heard it again and I smelled blood.

"Carlisle, what do you think it is?" Esme said as we started to walk down the alley.

"I have no idea." I answered. When we walked about ten more feet we saw her. More like Esme saw her first, because one second she was beside me the other she was on the ground dragging what look like a person. The person was covered with dirt and bruises that you couldn't tell what color her skin was. Next I noticed that what was left of her clothes were covered in blood, and I could tell that were the wound was it was infected.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do?" Esme looked at me with so much sadness that I knew if she was still human she would be crying. Esme could smell the infection and knew that she didn't have that much time.

"We could stay with her until the end, to make sure that she didn't die alone." That's all I could think of. The girl looked so young, so innocent. Who would do this. Anger built up inside me, I had to push it back down. There was no way I could find the person now. There was so much blood on the ground that it looks like that she was here for at least the night.

Esme's eyes got wide and I knew what she was thinking. I started to shake my head. There was no way I was changing her. "Carlisle she had so much to live for. She doesn't deserve to die this way." She did have a point. I think she saw the indecision in my eyes because she pounced on it. "And she so young just look at her." She laid the girls head in her lap and she moan again.

"Esme, I promised the kids I wouldn't change anyone else. Our family is big enough." This is hard. Just imagine what Edward would think. Let alone Rosalie.

"Carlisle please. I can't bare to watch her die." I looked into her eyes and I knew that what I was going to end up doing. Esme knew as much as I did that I couldn't reset to help some, especially someone so young. So instead of answering her I just bent my head to the girls neck and bit were the pulse was weak. I took only enough to make sure that my venom entered her system.

"Take her to the car, I'll clean up here." There can't be any evidence that she was here.

Esme stood up and gave me kiss. "Thank you Carlisle. You know you know you did the right thing." Esme picked up the girl and ran to the car. I had to find some water clean this mess up. I just could not think about what just happened. It was too much.

After I brook into one of the apartments and grab a bucket with some water, I wash all of the blood away. After that I ran back to the car. Esme was in the back set with the girl in her lap trying to calm her. It wasn't working. "Carlisle how long do we have until we're back at home?"

"About ten hours. Don't think about any of this or decide to do anything I don't want them to find out about it yet." I really don't want them mad for ten hours and think of ways to kill the girl. I love my children, but I know Edward and Rosalie. They will vote kill her. I don't think I could bare that. Even if I did promise.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

When we made it back to the house, I kept repeating what we did in my head. I could heard Esme hum and song that she heard on the radio. The girl on the other hand was still moaning, but the screams did stop, and I know that Edward will be out here soon to know why he can hear a person's pain.

I pulled into the grange and I see everyone's cars. Either there they know or they don't. I really don't think they do because Alice would have been out here, bouncing up and down. Well at least she'll have a friend.

I got out of the car and walk around to help Esme out. I took the girl from her and walk slower them human pace to the house. I know by now the kids know something is up. The girls moans are getting louder so the venom is starting to attack the heart. She must be in so much pain.

We walk in to the living room where everyone is sitting, some of them with stunned faces, others with pure anger, those being Edward and Rosalie. I just walked past all of them and up the stairs. Esme is the one to pick out the room that we put her in and she picks the one right next to Edwards room. I heard a hiss down stairs so I know he can see this.

"I'll stay with her Carlisle." Esme takes her from me and sets her on the bed. I walk out without a word. I have to go deal with our children who I know are still waiting.

I make it down stairs and look into the living room. All of them have moved. I heard heavy breathing from the dining room. Of course they want a vote. I make my way to the dining room and I see all of them. Edward and Rosalie our at the top of the table looking pissed off, Alice is next to Edward with a shocked face. Emmett is next to Rosalie looking worried, and Jasper is behind Alice looking pissed off as well, most likely because that's the most dominate emotion in the room. I walked to the head of the table and sat down and then it all started.

"How could you! You change a girl and didn't even think about!" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie I did think about what this would mean." I tried to reason with her.

"Really Carlisle, because you don't even know the girls name. Did you think what this would mean for the rest of us? Do you know that newborns or dangerous. And does this mean that we have to move now because we can't let her near people."

"Rosalie," I started, but Edward cut me off.

"Rosalie's right Carlisle, you should have not changed her. Making a snap decision like this could have cost us. Someone could have seen you. And what about her parents? Wont they worry about what happened to their daughter?" He did have a point. I look over and saw his smug expression.

"Edward's right what are we going to do about this whole thing? We could burn her, before she changes." Rosalie suggestion hit a spot deep down. She has so much to live for.

"Carlisle, Rosalie's right. We need to take care of her before she changes all the way." Edward put in.

"_NO!!"_ We all heard from up stairs. Next we saw Esme enter the room. "You're not killing her. I asked for her to be changed and you're not going to kill her because it's a risk. You didn't see her when we found her." She had so much emotion in her voice that I knew that she would cry if she could.

"Esme, Millions of people die every year how can this one girl be different?" Esme looked at Edward and I think he got a little paler. Then snarled. After that Esme went back up stairs to tend to our new guess.

"If that's how you two feel I'm going!" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie you know we want you here," I tried

"Stop! I don't need to hear it" With that she walked out. I could hear that when she got out the front door she started to run. Emmett was next. I knew that he would try and reason with her.

"I'm going hunting." Edward said and ran out the door. Jasper didn't say anything just stood Alice up and walked out of the house. I guess the welcome home part was forgotten.

I sighed and walked up the stairs to the room where the girl was. Esme was already holding her hand. When everyone left she started to scream.

"Don't worry about them they'll come around." Esme said trying to confert me.

"I really hope so Esme. I really hope so."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It's been three days, and none of them have come back. I'm starting to worry.

"Carlisle stop pacing there fine. They'll come back when they're ready." Esme was still holding the girls hand. Her heart was speeding up, so it was almost time.

"I know, but they are our children." I said.

"I know but there also grown, and they know that we'll welcome them back. Now we have a new addition to our family." The girls heart stopped. Esme and I stood by the bed and waited. Then her eyes opened.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_-AN so what did you guys think. Review and tell me your thoughts!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Edwards point of View, The day Carlisle and Esme come home. The rest of the story is going to be mostly Bella's and Edward's views. Tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

It was another boring day. School, come home, have nothing to do.

We all finish our home work at school, or with in the first five minutes that we get home.

Alice and Rosalie were on the computer ordering more cloths, jasper and Emmett are playing monopoly, (only because it takes forever to finish monopoly) I'm not allowed to play because I could cheat.

I hate reading minds, because some of peoples thoughts are so grotesque that I feel like I might vomit.

So I was sitting at the piano trying to come up with a new composition to play for Esme. Her and Carlisle were in Arizona hunting caoty, and we thought that we could give them a little alone time.

That's when I saw it. _Carlisle was carrying in a girl that was moaning and you could tell she was in pain. A piece of brown hair fell away from her neck. There you could see the tell-tale bite mark that sealed her to our world. He was walking at human pace up the stairs, with five pairs eyes on him. _

'_Edward!?' _Alice said in her mind.

This cannot be happening! He promised that no one else was have to live this life with us. How could he?

I could feel the rage boil inside me. I can see the red seep into my vision.

'_Edward calm down!'_ I can here Jasper tell me. He's trying to get Alice to speak to him. Her mind is going in circles trying to figure out how she missed this.

'_Damn. Edward what happened?'_ Rosalie trying to figure it out to. I tried to calm down. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. It did help a little. I stood up and walked to the living room where everyone was.

"Edward what happened?" Rosalie asked. She was not going to be happy.

Alice was still trying to see the future. It still kept repeating the same scene. How was I going to say this?

I stood up and started to pace. Rosalie and Emmett were on one sofa, and Jasper and Alice were on the other love seat. Alice still had a blank look on her face, with Jasper rubbing her arms.

"Carlisle and Esme are going to be back soon." I started. "And there bring someone."

"So? Is it a friend of theirs. This has happened before, it not a big deal." Rosalie stated.

"It's not a friend. Carlisle went back on his promise." I looked at rose who looked confused then it dawned on her.

'_NO'_ Now she's just pissed. Then every else's thoughts.

'_I didn't see it coming'_

'_we have to train a new born'_

'_All right another sibling! I wonder if he'll be able to beat me in arm wrestling?'_

'_This can't be happening! He said he wouldn't do this again! I swear I might rip of his arms.'_

"Everyone shut up!" I yelled. It wasn't often that I raised my voice, but when I did they did listen. "We will just talk to carlisle when he get here." I stated.

"Edward I will not tolerate another vampire to stay here. We just got here. I don't want to move back to Alaska. This new born is going to ruin everything." Rosalie just thinking about herself again.

"We'll just have to wait. There's nothing we can do." I said. It was too late. They were already on their way home.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

We waited for six hours before I heard there thoughts. Esme was humming some song and Carlisle kept going over everything that the two of them did for the week. The only thing wrong was that I couldn't hear the girl's thoughts. Maybe Alice's visions were wrong.

We all waited in the living room for them to come in the house. We heard both of them walk slower than human pace into the house. That's when we heard the fast heart beat coming from the girl.

Carlisle came into the room and didn't even look at us. Just walked up the stairs with the girl and Esme on his heels.

I stood up and walked to the dining room. We only ever use it to have discussions. Everyone else followed.

I saw though Esme mind that they were putting her into the room next to mine. I let out a low hiss, when they got there.

"I'll stay with her Carlisle." Esme said. Always the one to care about people she doesn't know.

Carlisle was walking down the stairs trying to figure out what was going to happen. He knew Rosalie and I were angry, everyone else was shocked. He knows we want a vote.

He walked in to the dining room and made his way to the head of the table, and sat down.

"How could you! You change a girl and didn't even think about!" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie I did think about what this would mean." He tried to reason with her.

"Really Carlisle, because you don't even know the girls name. Did you think what this would mean for the rest of us? Do you know that newborns or dangerous. And does this mean that we have to move now because we can't let her near people." Rosalie ranted.

"Rosalie.." Carlisle started but I cut him off.

"Rosalie's right Carlisle, you should have not changed her. Making a snap decision like this could have cost us. Someone could have seen you. And what about her parents? Wont they worry about what happened to their daughter?" I'll ameit I got a little smug.

"Edward's right what are we going to do about this whole thing? We could burn her, before she changes." Rosalie suggested.

"_But she has so much to live for" _Carlisle thought. I had to jump in before this got worse.

"Carlisle, Rosalie's right. We need to take care of her before she changes all the way." I put in.

"_NO!!"_ We all heard from up stairs. Next we saw Esme enter the room. "You're not killing her. I asked for her to be changed and you're not going to kill her because it's a risk. You didn't see her when we found her." She had so much emotion in her voice that I knew that she would cry if she could.

"Esme, Millions of people die every year how can this one girl be different?" I said to her. She looked at me and sent me a horrifying image.

_A girl lying on the ground covered in blood. All her clothes were ripped, and the parts of her body not covered in blood had bruises on them._ I snarled at the image. I hate people that do that. She's so young too. After that Esme went back up stairs to tend to the girl.

"If that's how you two feel I'm going!" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie you know we want you here," Carlisle tried.

"Stop! I don't need to hear it" With that she walked out. I could hear that when she got out the front door she started to run. Emmett was next. Emmett was already trying to find a reason to come back.

"I'm going hunting." I said and ran out the door. Jasper and Alice were beside me in the next minute. I didn't know where we were going but I knew we all had to think about this.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_3 days later_

We found a cave about three hours from forks. All of my brother and sister were here.

_Edward, what are we going to do?_ Alice. I just shrugged in response. She was the phyic. Everyone has been silent even Emmett, which was different. Until he broke the silence.

"Guys I really don't like this. Can we just go home?" He asked.

"No" Rosalie said.

"Rose, just get over it. He already changed her. There's no point in being out here." Emmett was being Emmett.

"Yeah Rose. We miss Carlisle and Esme, and they probably need help with the girl." Alice said.

Rosalie sighed. "Edward you decide." She said to me.

If we go back home then we have a new born to deal with, but we have are parents too. If we don't go then it'll just be us and we can't protect Carlisle and Esme. "Well I think we have to go back." I Said. What else did they want me to say?

Just then Alice had a vision, but all I saw was Brown? "Alice what did you see. It was too fast."

"Nothing Edward." She said with a smile, which meant that she did see something. Then she jumped up and looked really excited for the first time in days. "Okay. Let's go. By the time we make it back, Esme and the girl will be on a hunting trip."

Everyone sighed as we started heading for home, but I just couldn't figure out what Alice saw. Was it brown hair? Odd. I guess I'll just have to wait.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_AN- I know this chapter really is not good, but I really had no idea what their reactions could be. Please review!_

_SethsWolfGirl_


End file.
